Warriors of the Stars - Incomplete
by Darius donny
Summary: A shooting star hits earth and all sorts of trouble rises up. Then a hero allies with Krypto and his friends to overcome a greater enemy. Will Krypto and his new ally defeat this threat? Review for story errors,Helpful ideas,etc.
1. Chapter 1

On a winter day in metropolis everyone was going about doing their jobs as usual. Krypto however was spending his time in the doghouse searching for criminal or other evil doers.

Streaky jumped on to the fence which divides their owners houses. "Hi supermutt" he said as he jumped off the fence and walked over to Krypto. "Hey buddy you feeling ok?" He said with a worried look. "I'm fine,I'm worried about the lack of crime lately." Krypto said in a bored tone. "Don't worry about it. It's fine I can finally be a normal cat for a few seconds.

The icy wind blew them inside the dog house sending them tumbling down inside the rocket ship.

"What was that?!" Streaky said. "Probably a warning lets stay inside for a while. Krypto said.

"The monitor turned on and a purple dog appeared.

"Krypto and Streaky we have an emergency" The dog said. "Yes!" Krypto said excitedly. "Aww..." Streaky groans. "No Streaky this is serious. Look at this."

The monitor went to static then appeared a shooting star was shown heading towards earth.

"This is going to land in Ten..." Brainy was cut off by Streaky.

"Minutes?! We are all going to die!"

Brainy continued "You won't die and I was going to say seconds.

Streaky still screaming "Noooo!"

"Where is it going to land?!" Krypto said

A loud boom was heard from outside as Krypto and Streaky rushed to see what was going on... It landed in Kevin's backyard.


	2. The Ice Block

It wasn't a star at all it was a block of ice

"For a large crash this thing is small" Said Krypto. "Well? Lets take it to the dogstars already surely they wanted us to bring it. Streaky said smartly

They lifted the ice and it was.

"It's heavy!" Streaky exclaimed. "I know lets just take it to the dogstars quick!" Krypto said struggling to lift the ice. Both of them dashed off to space at the speed of sound leaving a trail of sparkles behind.

On the dogstars ship they let down the block of ice they had been carrying streaky still complaining about how his paws hurt.

"Never again!" Streaky yelled. "Jeez streaky calm down. Mine hurt too." Krypto said. "Wow this is a might big block of ice if I do say so my self." Tail Terrier said in amazement.

"I wana see what's inside" Said Tail Terrier now moving closer to the ice. "Well I'm finding out!" Streaky said before blasting the ice with heat vision. "Wait hold on let scan it first!" Brainy said as Hotdog joined Streaky to melt the ice. I'm with Brainy,scan first. "That's because you like her." Streaky laughed. "No I don't." Krypto said annoyed at Streaky.

"Hah! Brainy likes him too she is always bored when Krypto is not here and when he comes she acts all leader-like when she secretly adores him." Hotdog said laughing so hard.

Krypto and Brainy both stared at each other until the ice finally melted and a beam of light shot at the ceiling. When it diminished a human figure jumped at Krypto then bounced off him and just stared. "State your name" Brainy said taking a step back.

Hi I'm Allstar...


	3. Allstar

"Allstar sounds more like a title than a name. Krypto was standing in front of a male human that has spiky black hair with three medium sized spikes of hair that face downward to his eyebrows. He also has maroon eyes that sort of glow. he was wearing was a black shirt with a red star on the back and green short pants that go to his knees.

Allstar looked at the ice block and melted the remains with a crimson fire breath. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a weirdo or something." "Because that is weird!" Streaky said flying in Allstar's face. You are a cat that can fly isn't that weird. And you have a lightning bolt on your back" Allstar said in a blank tone. "I.. I...Y.." Streaky stuttered.

"Thought so" Allstar said while looking at the big window in the control room. "Oh... Why is the sun yellow? It is supposed to be bluish-purple." "I see that you are from another planet from a different galaxy?" Brainy Questioned.

"Yea I'm from...I don't remember. Allstar sighed with a sad look. "Hey it's alright you can stay here till we find it. Allstar erupted in flames and in a flash of light he turned into a beige dog with a white underside. "Well I better blend in then." He flew through the window like a ghost and headed towards earth. "Follow him!" Brainy shouted. Krypto and Streaky flew out of the ship at the speed of sound following Allstar. "Hey follow me!" Streaky guided Allstar to Krypto's house. The moon came into full view and Allstar fell to the ground asleep.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. This was way shorter than I thought.


	4. Frozen Ice

Allstar fell off a soft surface still disoriented from the fall he stumbled across to a hallway and tripped and fell down alot of stairs.

"Oh your awake" Krypto said to him. Allstar floated over to Krypto slightly spinning while doing so. "What just happened. All remember is seeing a planet in the sky." Allstar landed on his feet. "Hey look its snowing" Allstar said point outside the door.

"That's weird look at it closer." Krypto went outside and picked up up a clump of snow and stared at it. Allstar followed and they were both teleported by the dogstars beam. They rematerialized at the control room. "Krypto! Look at what is happening at metropolis park!" Mammoth Mutt said panicking. "Yea yea the sparkling snow Allstar said taking from Krypto's paw.

"Well there's that,also this. Brainy said turning on a giant monitor behind her showing a bunch of frozen people in blocks of ice and another two people one of them freezing a man along with the others. "Well why are we standing here lets go!" Allstar said getting stopped by Brainy "Sorry Allstar I don't exactly trust you with a Dsp mission." She said. "What have I done bad?" Allstar said confused. "Nothing I just-" Allstar put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine I know how you feel but right now we have a mission to do. Trust me I'm your friend now." Allstar smiled "Now beam us to the scene already we wasted enough time."

"Since its ice we need heat users so its only me,Allstar,streaky,and hotdog." Krypto insisted. "Ok ok lets go before they freeze more innocent people." Allstar said. "Alright teleporting Krypto,Streaky,hotdog,and Allstar" Brainy said as they disappeared into a beam of light.

When they materialized at the metropolis park the whole place was frozen cold. From trees,to streams, to people like if they were frozen in time. "Why is it cold?!" Streaky said half frozen and shivering. "I don't know but something in the snow is penetrating our super coats." Krypto said starting to shiver. "I smell magical energy" Allstar said sniffing the air." "Lets get a move on. I don't like this at all" Hotdog said.

As they started moving Allstar's sense of magic grew stronger and stronger. They arrived at the crime scene where all the people were frozen at. Allstar touched one of the people in ice and started to melt it. "Watch out!" Krypto said as Allstar dodged a metal spear headed towards him. "Who are you show yourself!" Streaky said in panic.

A green-eyed blond haired with a military haircut around the same age Allstar is but taller came out of nowhere behind Allstar and threw another metal spear at him. Allstar dodged and did the same move,this time with a fiery spear that hit the man sending him flying to a tree. Another person came out of nowhere this time a black haired olive-eyed girl the same height as Allstar landed on his back and froze him solid. "Got you" the girl said in a babyish tone. "That won't help" Krypto said as the ice Allstar was frozen in busted into flames melting the ice he was frozen in and the whole park also. "What are you doing!" The blond one said "Who are you and state your business Allstar said in a commanding tone. I am Zudo the blond one said crossing his arms. "I'm Silver the girl said hiding behind Zudo. "Do you know what you have done?!" Zudo said shaking Allstar. "Yea,saving these people from your evil doing"

"If anyone is doing evil it's you!" Silver said. "Oh no,its too late now" Zudo said "Look!" Krypto said as the 'people' Turned into different types of animal in odd colors. One blue eagle tried to attack Allstar before he kicked it and the eagle blew up into flames. "What is happening and what are you doing here?" Allstar said kicking a green donkey and a yellow goat "Allstar how are you hitting these things my attacks go straight through them" Hotdog said as his fire attacks went through a black frog.

"They are intangible meaning they can't he hit unless you have 'Radius Spirit' which I'm guessing Allstar has. "Can you stop talking and help me out here!?. Allstar now slicing two dogs with flaming swords. "Oh well sorry Allstar we can't because we can't even touch them!" Streaky said going through another cat and dodging a cat swipe of claws. "Zudo you can hurt them with your ability right? Go help! The rest of you lets get to a safer place! "She sounds like brainy now sheesh" Hotdog said running with Silver.


	5. Radius Spirit

Meanwhile at the park...

"What are you doing?! You don't hold swords like that!" Zudo said kicking two lions then he said "Clearcasting: Steel sword." As he made a hand movement in a cross motion that made a circle with seven swords and a star in the middle then a sword with a ruby on its hilt appeared out of nowhere. "Do you even know true swordsmanship?"

Allstar's flame swords disappeared as he made a ring of fire surrounding both him and Zudo. "Damn man calm down and what's this 'Clearcasting' thing you just did."

The ring of fire diminished and all the humanoid animals in odd color surrounded them.

"Ugh, they never end!" Zudo said.

"Wind Curse: Sweeping Tornado!" A voice said as a tornado swept up a horde of the monsters making them disintegrate into nothing. An old man with a hooked staff approach them. "Hello." He said calmly. "Wind...Curse?" Allstar said shooting fire bullets at a group of monsters. "Yes and I see you have the 'Fire Curse'." The old guy said laughing. "What are these curses anyway?!" Zudo said shooting light and steel bullets at the rest of the monsters behind them.

I'll tell you later right now lets work on our main problem. The man kicked into the air as a shockwave emitted out of nowhere making the last of the monsters disappear. "What was that?!" Allstar said looking around for the monsters. "Radius Spirit" the old guy said. "You mean the thing Silver and Zudo said before?


End file.
